


august 14th—

by himawari (doesntmeanathing)



Category: Brave 10
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguity, Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Middle schoolers, Song: Kagerou Daze, cat replaced with ameharu, death. repeatedly., kirikama, liberal use of the horizontal line LOL, these two really can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesntmeanathing/pseuds/himawari
Summary: as perfect and bright as ever— will repeat for 10,000 more days.





	august 14th—

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: humidity
> 
> so ofc i immediately think of [kagerou daze](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OytYzlx9uhs) and "wow this would be perfect to put saizou and kamanosuke in" so here we are. i've been listening to that song non-stop so tbh this fic was kind of inevitable LOL
> 
> not edited/reviewed b/c i want to conk out

the day rolls by like they never existed. he can't remember a time without the sun bearing down him, and his skin reviling the humidity. if he tries to recall a time before this endless summer, he gets headaches, so he's decided this uncomfortable warmth has always accompanied him. from birth, unto death—

unto death...  
  


* * *

  
august 15th— there's not a speckle wrong on the sky. it's as perfect and bright as ever. he sighs as his black clothes quickly grow hot. he glances to his side at the dramatic redhead languishing about the heat. a pale, scarred back drapes onto his shoulder, soft and thick red hair the only padding. his vision is blocked by kamanosuke turning his back at him, but he's sure if he could see kamanosuke's face, he would look utterly tempting. long eyelashes fluttering and eyelids only half-open— his mind couldn't come up with anything that matches the reality, but he likes everything it depicts anyway.

"...saizō," kamanosuke murmurs. his voice is full of heat exhaustion— saizō is almost tempted to go back indoors before kamanosuke passes out. "uhn... i... see a weasel...? am i... delirious?"

saizō gently strokes his fingers through kamanosuke's hair. "where?" he softly asks, not wanting to disturb the languid moment.

kamanosuke lifts his arm and points down the slope. he looks over and sees a white, weasel-like creature. staring curiously at them. he's alarmed when it begins to scamper toward them. he recalls hearing weasels are dangerous, so he quickly drags kamanosuke to his feet—ignoring kamanosuke's protests of "saizō!?"—and backs up from the approaching animal.

his mistake— kamanosuke doesn't take kindly to being dragged around, so he yanks away from saizō grip, annoyed eyes flashing at him before he runs to the weasel.

...this fucking idiot is going to get himself killed by a goddamn weasel, saizō just knows it.  
  


* * *

  
kamanosuke settles onto saizō's shoulder, the weasel cradled in his arms as he strokes it not at all gently. when he sees the miserable expression on the weasel's face, he thinks he got it wrong: the weasel isn't the threat here— kamanosuke is.

pitying the poor creature, he tries to convince kamanosuke to let the weasel go, "kamanosuke—"

"ameharu."

"...huh?"

"that's it's name: ameharu."

"what— you— you're naming it?"

" _i'm_ not naming it. it's already named. can't you tell? this is sasuke's pet weasel."

"...wait, what? sasuke has a pet weasel— hold on, isn't that illegal?"

"sasuke also has a pet bear, swan, a few wild cats, hedgehogs— um, i think he has more, too." kamanosuke strains his head up. "awww, saizō. don't look so horrified. don't you know how sasuke is?"

"i— but—"

wasn't sasuke supposed to be the lawful one?

"that's kakei," kamanosuke hums.

"i didn't know you were a mind reader."

kamanosuke turns around and smiles mischievously at him. "it's because i know you better than anyone else!" he proclaims.

"even better than my mom?"

" _duh._ your mom doesn't know anything about you. that's not really a high standard. um... i know you better than isanami, or ana, or yukimura!"

"wow, you must be pretty confident about that. they _have_ known me longer than you, y'know. should i test that you're not just talking?"

"hah! i'll answer any question about you. bring it on!"

"alright. what's my favorite color?"

"starting off with a trick question, huh? you don't have a favorite color. actually, you kind of like red these days, don't you?"

he's honestly impressed that kamanosuke caught on, but not entirely unexpected given how much they hang out. "oh? you noticed?"

"yeah! next question!" the weasel makes a quiet whimper as kamanosuke suddenly squeezes it out of excitement.

"uh..." he's concerned about the weasel, but kamanosuke's animated, green eyes of his catch his attention and pull him demandingly. "what's my favorite flower?"

"umm... it used to be white lilies, but you've started liking roses, right? i guess it's 'cause they're also red." kamanosuke wrinkles his nose and complains, "these questions are so easy— are you even trying? jeez, give me something harder!"

"it's not my fault you're a stalker who knows everything about me," saizō protests, but he concedes, "but fine. you want a difficult question? then who's my crush?"

kamanosuke scoffs. "seriously? isanami, obviously," he says, flipping his hair.

he smiles at the small motion. sassy brat, always so confident— but this time it's misplaced. his crush isn't isanami. his crush— isn't someone he can ever let himself love. they're too unpredictable, too unsteady— how can he love someone so fragile?

"wrong," he says, a light smile to hide the heavy print on his heart.

"...wrong? i'm... wrong? ...no— no way! it's not isanami? you don't like isanami?"

saizō laughs as kamanosuke begins to shake him insistently. the weasel takes the lapse in kamanosuke's focus to slip away. it hops to the ground and flees down the stairs, its little legs exerting themselves to carry it as far away from kamanosuke as they can.

"ah! wait! come back! ameharu!"

kamanosuke leaps to his feet and darts after the weasel. he's so nimble— so fast— and headed out to the road—! saizō scrambles up and yells, "be carefu— _kamanosuke!_ "

he doesn't think he's ever ran as quickly as he does at that moment. all he can see is that red hair— so beautiful under the sun— as it stops short and falls to the ground.  
  


* * *

  
august 14th— not a single cloud to cover the sky. a beautiful, blue expanse with nothing to prevent the sun to shine at its full, oppressive blaze. his clothes are hot on his skin, the icecream barely a consolation, but he's still relieved that he chose long-sleeved clothes. kamanosuke is pressed against him as he rests his head. the heat is tiring, and kamanosuke makes no effort to stay awake— but did he have to lean against him?

inside, saizō wants to die from the embarrassment that wells as kamanosuke shifts against him. thank god for the small boon that is his clothes. he doesn't think he could bear the contact if it was just his skin.

he closes his eyes and lets out a shaky sigh. kamanosuke is lovely resting— gorgeous red hair and such pale skin nearly drained of its color. all silky milk-white, and not a trace of that warning-red blood. and yet...

"saizō...?" kamanosuke's voice is groggy as he calls out to him. he moves his head, and his eyes flutter open.

he's too damn beautiful, and saizō can't help it when he brushes his lips against kamanosuke's forehead.

"we're not children, saizō," kamanosuke reminds him. it lacks his usual vindictive energy, but that's only because he's still waking up. if he was alert, saizō could have expected loud protests. at least kamanosuke takes the gesture as merely childish remnants. still, somehow, it disappoints him that kamanosuke didn't take the hint. as if he wants him to, but...

"saizō, why are you ignoring me? pay attention!" kamanosuke demands.

it used to annoy him— the way kamanosuke complains and pesters— it never failed to rile him up. but now, he finds it adorable and just another quirk to love about the spunky redhead.

"yeah, kamanosuke?"

"u-um..." best of all, it never fails to fluster him.

"yes? what can i do for you?" he asks, flicking kamanosuke in the head.

he's surprised to see a pensive look cross kamanosuke— as though this child is anything but tentative, but he sees the very antonym of "kamanosuke" expressed on his face.

"i— it's—" his thoughtful look slides off. it flashes through resignation, and then to kamanosuke's usual confidence, though strained as it were. "your icecream's melting, saizō."

he looks down.

"so it is."

"you don't sound very concerned," kamanosuke notes.

"mhm, it doesn't matter to me really. who needs sticky, sweet stuff when i have you?"

"...are you calling me clingy?"

"maybe," he teases.

he laughs when kamanosuke jolts and fixes him with an irritated, green glare.

"see if i ever hang out with you ever again!" the theatrical brat proclaims as he climbs to his feet.

it's difficult to talk over his laughter, but he manages to say, "wait, wait– kamanosuke, don't leave me— i'm just teasing you—"

"uhn... don't tease me!" kamanosuke complains.

"i'm sorry. will you forgive me?"

kamanosuke rolls his head back. "maybe... if you get onto your hands and knees and _beg!_ "

immediately, saizō reaches out and pulls him back down. seriously— this audacious kid—

"as if."

"that's what you think! one day—"

saizō covers kamanosuke's mouth with his hand. "shh, it's okay," he whispers into his ear.

the red look on kamanosuke's face is entirely worth the pointed headache on the right side of his head from kamanosuke's jab. it's a beautiful shade. not like the one from his dreams that are haunting in their deep scarlet.

"kamanosuke... hey, maybe we should head back now."

"huh? i thought you said you wanted to stay out for at _least_ another hour."

"i think it's too hot. hey, do you want to come back to my place? i'll get you some food— you like fish don't you?"

"sure, that works. wait, you haven't invited _them_ as well, right?"

"no, it'll just be you and me."

"oh! come _on_ then. what are you waiting for? get _up!"_

he smiles affectionately at the redhead pulling him along. kamanosuke is practically jumping with excitement— it's cute the way he suddenly perks up when he hears _isanami_ won't be around. his unnatural hate for her is beyond saizō, but it's amusing, regardless. ( everything about kamanosuke is free entertainment if he's being honest. )

he won't deny he's slightly disturbed how well kamanosuke seems to navigate them to his house, though. he's only gone to his house once before, and those were under unpleasant circumstances for both of them. he's surprised kamanosuke remembers the way, and he's even a little creeped out at how _well_ he seems to recall the route.

...kamanosuke really is a stalker, isn't he?

he might need to sit down with kamanosuke and talk to him about that, but for now, he stays silent. the quicker they get indoors, the safer saizō will feel.  
  


* * *

  
they had only been a block away. a few more minutes, and kamanosuke would be smiling gleefully as usual, and trying to tussle with him like always. such a lively bird; hair tipped in life, and eyes reminiscent of the world— all blotted out by a deep, burning red that he can't escape. not in his dreams; not in reality. this is just a terrible nightmare, but in his core, he intrinsically knows this isn't a figment of his imagination.

he couldn't dream of something so picturesquely perfect it's _horrifying_. kamanosuke's eyes were wide with terror, but now they are closed. his limbs hang effortlessly, and there's a slight bend to his back that strikes saizō as so unnaturally _natural._ he looks like a doll—so pale—never alive to begin with.

saizō reaches his hand out, and—  
  


* * *

  
...unto death, and nothing beyond, except an endless cycle of living; heat; and bloodstains that disappear from the pavement the next time he opens his eyes, but never fade from his mind.  
  


* * *

  
august 14th— it's just another clear day with an unbearable sun overhanging in the sky. just another day— among more than ten thousand. he's lost count how many times kamanosuke has died in front of him. he doesn't even react anymore. his eyes close and he's back at the same time—noon—and the same date— august 14th; not a short time later, he's looking at a bloody body and red hair painted wrong.

he doesn't react when kamanosuke rests his head on his shoulder, though he's only wearing a tank top.

when a white weasel hops to kamanosuke's feet, he doesn't react either.

kamanosuke talks and chatters while aggressively petting the weasel, but he doesn't say anything back.

and when the weasel slips from kamanosuke's grasp, he also lets him go.

that lovely, red hair flies wildly, following that swift body.

the light turns green, but not for the lithe boy running across the street.

nor for the taller boy who shoves the pretty redhead out of the way at the last minute.

the light is green for the truck that tramples the sky, but all saizō can see is that dark red he hates the most. as always, it splatters across the red he treasures.  
  


* * *

  
august 14th, at twelve in the noon, awakens that simple-minded fool. the sky is a brimming blue.

"what an ugly hue," a boy that of red says.

the sky does not disagree— how disappointing, he thinks. as though the sky can speak. once, it could. but not anymore.

he hums, mechanically moving his arm to his face and wipes away the tears.

"guess i failed again."

that's okay. he'll just try again.

"one day..."

**Author's Note:**

> last time was accidental angst.
> 
> this time it was completely on purpose and i have no regrets. all i regret is the fact that it's 12am and i still have other shit to write. send help.


End file.
